Because he has his own ways
by K Double Prime
Summary: Hibari was always crude when it came to interpersonal stuff. But egging his wife, I-pin, to kill him is another thing. This prompts Fon to look into their problem. Will the Arcobaleno be able to help them? Or will Hibari truly die in I-pin's hands? 2shot story I18 and some FonxI-pin, please read and review.


**AU, no more arcobaleno curse, meaning that Fon would be in his normal (not to mention hot) body and I-pin is leading a mafia that was hers by birthright. Hibari would be a bit of an asshole here, so please bear with him. HibaPin and IpinFon, don't be disgusted please. :)**

* * *

A Chinese woman made her way towards a shrine somewhere in peaceful Namimori. Her pace was quick, with heels thudding heavily against the pavement. Rounding the shrine towards the backdoor, she bellowed,

"Hibari Kyoya! Where are you hiding them?"

Her target, right there sitting on the wooden floor overlooking a stone garden, was a man who, like all others, wasn't too happy being awoken from sleep.

"I-pin?" He stood up, lightning-fast, and defended against a flurry of punches from his assailant. The very moment she stopped for breath was his chance to swing a right straight, shaking the rather strong woman that caught his fist with a firm hand.

"Stop playing dumb, where are my children?"

Aren't babies created by the union of a man and a woman? Hibari was offended. But of course, he wouldn't let I-pin catch wind of it. "You're playing hide-and-seek with OUR kids without me?" Hibari corrected and whipped his other hand towards I-pin. Said hand got deflected, in return he received an excruciating blow to his abdomen. Pain clear in his expression, he could only smirk at the woman he deemed to be of the same species, "You're stronger."

"I don't have time for your mockery," except that it was no mockery, "Spit it out!"

"Or you'll bite me to death?"

"I will if I have to!"

I-pin charged at him again and they fought for hours, wrecking the room inside out and the garden disheveled. It was no stalemate and I-pin knew well that Hibari wasn't about to surrender any time soon. But she can't stop there; her children were her happiness and she won't let anyone take it away, even her own _husband_.

Thoughts got jammed when Hibari taunted her for her rest. On the contrary, a graceful yet shattering side kick was her answer.

I-pin's heel elegantly hovered beside Hibari's cheek. His cheeks were never stretched by a smile, except for times when The Carnivore enjoyed a fight. And there on her face, scrunched brows with eyes obviously wistful that trained on her opponents happily curved lips. After Hibari pushed her foot away, they were at it again. At the rate they were going, I-pin was afraid that Hibari would decide to kill her. It would be a sad ending.

The battle between _spouses_ went on and on. Constant breath became short huffing and deep heaving, exhaustion was at I-pin, "I don't understand. To what purpose are you doing this?" she huffed, still trying to catch her breath.

A poker face, that alabaster mask of indifference would always hide his heart from any glancing eyes. It was that face of complete apathy that tugged at I-pin to stop, much to Hibari's chagrin, "Is that it, I-pin?" disappointment evident.

Only a heartbreaking smile could form on I-pin's lips at his reaction. "This must be the price of loving you. Whatever I did that you think I deserve being tortured like this... I don't know what it is. I hate you, just so you know." With tears rolling down her cheeks, the guardian remained unmoved, and his armor of apathy intact upon his shoulders.

There was nothing she could do so I-pin left.

— .:The cloud continues to drift, lonesome still:. —

Being unable to shed another tear is not a moment of repose for one who had cried an ocean. It is but additional frustration for it makes the throat rumble painfully and makes the chest heavy with hiccups.

"I've lost my heir, Master. Even my twins, I can't find them..." Her eyes at rest from crying, her face tranquil, but the way her voice trembled would tell anybody of how long had she been lamenting.

Fon, her master and father, looked at her in a manner torn between sympathy and scolding her, "You knew that there was nothing that bound you two. It's about time you've been honest, I-pin. There is more than that that you've lost perhaps?"

"With all due respect Master, but I do not wish to speak of it. It's as sprinkling salt over fresh wounds..." It was then when she shuddered as her eyes strayed momentarily towards the man that meant her no harm, shuddering as if cold wind had enveloped her. And her hands, pressing hard against her chest seemingly protecting her heart.

"You poor soul..." A hug was the smallest thing that Fon could do for her at the moment yet she turned him away quite violently, same hate for Hibari in her orbs all the same. Soon she was to collapse under her own contained emotions.

"I-pin... it is I, Fon."

"You don't understand! It's too familiar! Your face, your voice, your hair...!"

Then Fon knelt, taking I-pin's trembling hands to nestle within his, "My dear I-pin, as you can see my hair is long and braided," finishing with a chuckle.

Unlike Hibari, Fon was one to smile a lot, even over the smallest things. His smiles may have been tiny gestures but on occasions they were of great importance. That he showed her with a very bright one, "Tell me, when did young Hibari beam like this?"

"Aside from that," Fon spread his arms wide, "I do not mind crowding with you." And he was encircled by I-pin's arms albeit reluctant, her sobs buried in his shoulder. "There, there."

Out of the blue, the tired and lonesome I-pin yearned for her master's wisdom like an unknowing child, "Why can't I choose the one whom I will love?"

Sighing, "It may appear like that, that we can't choose whom to love. But I'm afraid we have the choice whether to invest our feelings or not..." Then there was an awkward silence for the first time. Not to mention that their hug was getting awkward too.

So the two parted and I-pin just had to gaze at Fon intently, "Is that why you gave me to Kyo-san?"

I-pin's eyes unnerved Fon, who then tried to retreat to his seat. "I do not see why I shouldn't. He was _fond_ of you and you love him, regardless of my feelings and how yours began." Fon was never able to reach his seat, instead remained standing with his back to the woman whom he cherished so much, "You are practically my daughter... But I would be lying if I told you I never loved you more than that."

There was a deafening silence.

Fon hadn't turned a degree. "That has made things more awkward, hasn't it?"

"Quite,"

"I'm sorry. Forget I've said anything..." and he walked away but did so with his chin up so as not to make it look like he's retreating after confessing such embarrassing feelings. Stopping right before the door, he spoke in reassurance, "But even the most potent medicine expires..."

Fon's eyes never trailed towards I-pin again, afraid that he would worsen things.

— .:A storm brewed in his heart revealing how his smile was but a mask:. —

Fon had placed a very important mission upon his shoulders: to reunite his pupil's family. Just like an understanding father would do for his daughter or at least if it's repairable... 'How did it even happen? They were contented.

'Back then, even though they had a come-and-go relationship, I-pin and Hibari were able to have a family, one that of blood and flesh. They had three children who they mutually decided to divide between them, the eldest would be left in I-pin's care as an heir to her Chinese Mafia, and the other two which were twins, would become Hibari's battle freaks. The decision was explicit and one would say that the kids were divided as if they were cattle, the family remained_ happy_ still.' It was a lengthy train of thought, his brain racked up to connect dots by simple logic...

'Well, I've been with I-pin, seen Hibari come and go, I've seen them quietly yet _happily_ sitting together... They were a normal couple with regards to my definition...' he paused as he noticed a pebble lying on the cold cement. 'Certainly Hibari is hiding something. But with all the hate building up within I-pin's heart, it may mean nothing by the time I learn it. But the source of her hate...'

It has been a while since the last time he came to Namimori but Fon knew that Hibari wouldn't be that hard to find. Well, from what I-pin said the guardian wasn't even hiding. "Couldn't be Hibari himself..." and I-pin was right, there in front of Fon stood the tenth Vongole Cloud Guardian.

It was like looking at a huge mirror. None of them dared to move, each inspecting the other for hostility. Their first words would define that.

"Arcobaleno... Fon," the guardian muttered and he was surprised to see Fon surprised.

"Wow," Fon had quite a wide smile.

"What are you wowing about?"

"I just thought that that was a proper greeting. Before, you would have attacked on sight. I-pin sure has taught you a lot."

Hibari was about to leave him be with his idle chat yet seized was he when the man in red dropped a heel at him from the air. Appearing akin to dance, the guardian's footwork proved excellent against his enemy's attacks. The attacker stopped abruptly, his body straight, two or three steps ahead of Hibari with eyes alert.

Tilting his head a bit, Fon surveyed the younger one more, "By this time, you should have tried to hit me." With a stroke of Fon's hand at lightning-speed, Hibari rattled, and it was only a blow to his abdomen. What more if it was the same blow to his head? Death.

"What do you want?" Knees buckling, Hibari regained his stance with his arms still crossed from his defense. Yet Fon was smiling. Though there was nothing out of place and it looked the same, but that time, his smile caused Hibari to flinch and frown deeper.

"Attack me," Fon ordered and stood in wait. In his eyes Hibari was nothing but a boy who was struggling, struggling to not be found out. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" With his usual strength and cool intact, Hibari flung himself at Fon.

It was one hell of a choreographed Bruce Lee like street show, that's if they had spectators.

In his landing from a back-tuck, Fon held out his hands at Hibari, "Okay, I get it. So you're not that sick." But he was still discontented from his findings, in the end he had to question the younger man, "I'm very sorry for taking your time but—"

"This is for I-pin," Hibari huffed, "Isn't it?"

"Why is she so hostile towards you, aside from the fact you took her kids?"

His eyes narrowed, "Our," Hibari corrected once more. Hadn't he been keen on drilling into others heads that he has kids with the Chinese woman? Not only that, but another thought struck him and he didn't like it, though he had to grumble it out, "You make it sound like I'm a kidnapper..."

"They did voluntarily. What's with her anyway?" the guardian said subsequently smirking. That small smug smile he flashed was tainted with lust for battle. On its own, it was Hibari's usual smile. Yet the way the man's eyes were made it looked so wistful and doubting.

Nevertheless, Fon pushed on, "I've tried asking her but she won't tell. So I figured I sh—"

"Ask me directly?" Hibari closed his eyes which did not go unnoticed by the martial artist. In the same manner, he continued, "I tried to kill her, an eyesore for being weak."

End of discussion. However, Fon didn't plan on being passive with things standing as they were, "You're going to stand by while I-pin's hatred grows stronger... How could you?"

Hibari simply smiled irking Fon to flare with disgust, "Because that's the plan. And whatever you've found out today, keep it to yourself. And stop nosing around." Urging his shaking body to move along, Hibari left the Storm Arcobaleno behind.

It might seem to be some fool's errand but to Fon reuniting the two meant a lot. It was something that he could not have and protecting such a connection is the least he can do for I-pin, who is more than a student to him.

— .:The cloud continues to drift, lonesome still:. —

Fon returned to China after his encounter with Hibari. Revisiting I-pin's quaint headquarters, Fon was in for a big surprise. The moment he stepped into the parlor, his eyes widened at the sight of his precious daughter all dressed in her training gear with arms bandaged up to the elbows, the fabric surprisingly bloody at the knuckles. I-pin's getup was a giveaway to what was going to happen next.

"I see you've been busy."

"Master, I wish to train under your guidance once more." The woman, I-pin, was firm about her request.

"Will you kill Hibari?"

She turned to him, "We'll see," revealing her eyes full of malice and putting her out of character. The I-pin he knew, the kind and almost forgiving one, has fallen asleep at the bottom of this woman's heart. Yet he accepts nevertheless.

— .:She yearns for his impossible love:. —

_To be continued..._

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Characters used in above fanfiction are copyrighted by the author Akira Amano. **

**And there you have it. I wanted to try something new and since I like killing a character expect somebody to die in this story. :P Please leave a review.**


End file.
